The Catalyst
by IlthyiaRusse
Summary: They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Not your average time travel fic. Aurelia Black is doing her best to maneuver through the politics of her pureblood family. But with the strange arrival of the enigmatic Hadrian Evans, and Tom's dark obsession with him, sets off a chain of events. Some doors were never meant to be open. Some memories were best forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Catalyst

 **Author's Note:** This is a not your typical time travel story. I've been envisioning this story for quite some time, just unsure how to go about it. So here's a stab. The characters will be close to the originals, but I'm not J.K. Rowling so keep that in mind.

This story is rated M for a reason, for it contains graphic gore, violence, language and sexual content. I mean people come on, it's a story centered around Tom Riddle, who is practically the sexiest psychopath ever created, well aside from Hannibal Lector.

I hope you guys enjoy this story and reviews are always welcome. I appreciate constructive criticism, just don't complain or rant about the skewed morality in this fic, considering you have been warned.

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter belongs only to its rightful owners. I own nothing except the character I created.

[[[[[[[[*]]]]]]]]

" **We're conjoined. I'm curious whether either of us can survive separation." -Hannibal**

[[[[[[[[*]]]]]]]]

"Blasted cretin, why is it I can never find what I need when I actually need it!" Ilthyia complained while tearing her clothes from the wardrobe.

Aurelia simply rolled her eyes, her sister always was one for the dramatics.

"And you wonder why your room always resembles a tornado swept through," she replied lounging on her sister's bed.

The other girl just throws her a contemptuous glance in response.

"Honestly Ilthyia, just call the blasted house elf and ask the cretin yourself. I'm sick of constantly walking all over your trash," Aurelia continued.

"Fine," Ilthyia bit out, "and my things are not trash you bitch," she ended

Aurelia merely smirked in reply.

"Twinkie!" Ilthyia screeched.

"Merlin, Ilthyia, your voice is making my ears bleed." Aurelia huffed while standing.

Immediately a small house elf appeared in the middle of the room. Shaking slightly, and eyes downcast, Twinkie shuffled her feet.

"Yes Mistress Ilthyia," she spoke timidly.

Suddenly Ilthyia strode over and slapped the small creature across the face. The house elf let out a cry and fell to the ground.

"Me sorry Mistress! Me sorry, Me not know what Twinkie did!" She rambled on.

"Oh shut up you disgusting cretin, I know you took it, you're always sniffing through my things, spreading your filth all over my room," Ilthyia spoke harshly while Twinkie continued to sob. "Stop crying, it's grating on my nerves," she finished heading towards her wardrobe.

Aurelia stared down at the helpless house elf before turning towards her sister.

"Would you mind your temper; I'd prefer my house elf doing her duties without injury." Aurelia said tersely. "After all, it's not the cretin's fault you're such a slob, I mean honestly, how do you expect to run your own household when you seemingly can't keep your room in order," she finished snidely.

"Oh shove off it Aurelia, your rigid perfectionism is so boring, not to mention annoying" Ilthyia replied with a huff.

Aurelia simply strode to the door glancing back at her sister.

"Well better perfectionism than a disgusting slob," she said with a smirk gaining a sneer from the other girl. "Hurry up, we have to leave soon, and I'd prefer not to be rushing to the train simply because you can't seem to find your robes. You've had all summer to retrieve them." She finished before walking out and closing the door.

Sometimes Ilthyia could be so agitating, but her charismatic charm often drew people to her. She was considered the queen of Slytherin. Fair skin and dark flowing hair, those hazel eyes always gleamed mischief and seduction. She was Black to the core. She was favored by all, despite her mean and manipulative ways, the only other who rivaled her popularity was their own adopted brother, Tom.

Of course Tom was a different story altogether. He was the definition of perfection, blue eyed, and black hair, he was like a dark prince. Every girl wanted him and every boy wanted to be him. The potential scandal of his background went unnoticed seeing he was adopted by the Black family. His half-blood status meant nothing, seeing how his academic promise and charisma made everyone fawn all over him.

Aurelia never quite knew what to make of the boy, he was her brother of course, but sometimes, those kind words and his sweet demeanor never quite reached those beautiful eyes of his. But he always treated her with the upmost respect, so she never had a reason to distrust him.

Entering her room, she stared at her belongings, maybe Ilthyia had a point, there wasn't an item out of place. She quickly sat down at her vanity and stared at her reflection. There needed to be something done about her hair. With a swift flick of her wand, her hair cascaded down in loose curls, and she tied the top half back with a dark green ribbon. Making sure there wasn't a strand out of place, she quickly got up and changed into her school robes before sitting back down at her vanity.

Her siblings seem to love Hogwarts, the politics and scandals, it was like their own personal kingdom, Aurelia though, well to simply put it, she was bored. Bored by the same vapid, chatty girls, the annoying little schoolboys, and even the Slytherin boys irritated her by their constant preening over her brother Tom.

The closest non-relative friend she had she supposed was Lilith Zambini, and even with her she had to handle in doses. Ilthyia was the one she was closest to. Though her lack of friends didn't dampen her mood, she concerned herself with her studies. The goal was to be intelligent enough to attract the right type of suitor and immerse herself in pureblood society, perhaps marry someone in politics.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in," she replied.

In her mirror she saw her brother Tom in the doorway, looking handsome as ever. He walked up behind her and leaned down.

"Apparently Ilthyia is throwing one of her hissy fits, she's practically screeching like a banshee." He said with a smirk.

Aurelia simply smiled.

"She can't seem to find her school robes, the poor house elf probably will be in hospital wing for a week," she replied with a laugh.

"She can be such a brat at times," he said while twirling a strand of her hand around his finger.

"Yes, but she seems to have much more of a personality than me, I find myself jealous at times," she replied glancing to the side, avoiding his gaze in the mirror.

"Give me your hand," he replied softly, to which she did.

Slowly turning her around, he caressed the side of her face.

"Ilthyia is like wildfire, beautiful afar, but an absolute nightmare up close," he said, inciting a small laugh from her. "I'd much prefer your company over hers any day," he finished softly, looking into her eyes.

Aurelia smiled in return.

"You always did know exactly what to say," she responded.

"Come on, it's time and we don't want to be late," he said before kissing her cheek, and turning on his heels.

[[[[[[[[*]]]]]]]]

The Great Hall was filled with the sweet and savory aroma of decadent food laid tastefully on the grand tables. Each year was hard to figure just what to eat and, as always, Ilthyia only went for the strawberries, claiming she didn't want to fatten herself up, yet Aurelia knew she only did it for the aphrodisiac appeal. Which never failed to work. Every year on the first day, the boys would all but slobber on themselves watching her.

Aurelia just rolled her eyes and turned to Lilith.

"It's disgusting, how easily us girls can turn men into their natural forms," Aurelia said with look of distain.

"You mean pigs," Lilith replied with a smirk. "How women find the worm between their legs so appealing I'll never understand," she finished.

"I'd imagine it's what it's capable of doing when it's being plowed inside you," Regulas Black said as he stood behind her.

"Honestly Brother, you can be so perverse at times," Aurelia spoke in return.

Regulas merely smirked in reply before casually dragging his finger down Lilith's arm. "Ay, but that's what makes the ladies _so_ wet," he whispered loudly in Lilith's ear.

Immediately the girl batted his hand away.

"You are absolutely disgusting, as if I could ever be aroused by you, and stop touching me," she replied. "You're making me nauseous," she grimaced.

Regulas merely laughed it off before walking towards the head of the table to take his place by Tom.

"See what I mean," Lilith said while looking at Regulas as if something foul entered her mouth, "Absolutely revolting."

Aurelia couldn't help but agree. Even the most arrogant of the whole lot could be brought to his knees with just one look from Ilthyia, proving just how weak they were. The only boy that seemed to be immune to the female charm was Tom, though judging by the way he lounged back in his chair at head of their table, he seemed more like a king than a boy.

Tom caught her gaze and held it for a moment before turning to Abraxes Malfoy, and the two began conversing in obvious hushed tones. _Plotting again are we?_ Aurelia amused herself with the thought. Though he wasn't sorted into Slytherin for nothing.

"Welcome back for another year at Hogwarts" the Headmaster's voice suddenly boomed across the Great Hall. "We are excited that….

Aurelia tuned Dippet's voice out, it was always the same speech after all.

Everything was always the same. And that familiar boredom started to crawl up inside her as the Headmaster continued to drone on.

[[[[[[[[*]]]]]]]]

Aurelia sat curled up on the chaise lounge reading in the Slytherin common room. Ilthyia was nowhere to be found, no doubt shoved herself in some bloom closet playing games with some poor boy's head. Lilith was with Claudette Parkinson huddled in a corner fawning over the newest Witch Weekly. Aurelia wasn't sure what to make of the two girls, she knew her friend tended to show her interest in other females, and yet Claudette was such a silly girl. Her family was certainly powerful enough, her older brother Antoin Parkinson seemed to possess an air of cruelty, which was a common trait it seemed among her brother's friends. Tom always seemed to be keeping them in line. Regulas, on the other hand, while certainly obnoxious at times, had a huge heart. He certainly could be manipulative, but she had yet to witness any cruelty from him.

"Aurelia," Tom's voice called out softly.

Looking up from her book, she found Tom in the corner playing Wizard's chess.

"Come play a game," he finished.

Closing her book, she got up and walked over there, sitting across from him watching him reset the board.

"I don't know why you insist playing this with me, you win every time." Aurelia expressed while moving her pawn.

Tom merely chuckled.

"You simply lose because of how impatient you get," he said lazily while making his move. "You have to think ahead, be aware of how the other thinks, what moves they will be prone to make," he finished.

Aurelia nearly snorted in response.

"Easy enough for you to say, you're practically a genius" she replied.

"I possess no more intelligence than you," he said. "I just happen to actually use my intelligence while you wine about your lack thereof" he finished with a smirk.

Aurelia stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh because that's such a mature response," he goaded.

"Oh get off your high horse Your Majesty," she said dramatically.

Suddenly Tom leaned over the table, his eyes piercing into her own.

"Now you should call me that frequently," he spoke darkly, though his eyes shined mischievously.

"I'd rather burn my eyes out," she said in return to which Tom laughed, leaning back into his chair lazily.

The two continued to play, and Aurelia found herself getting frustrated. Every move she made, Tom seemingly knew before she fully decided. He was just too damn good at Wizard's chess, and he knew it too.

"How do you like your classes so far?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Tis alright I suppose," she replied monotone. "Slughorn seems to be in love with you, talks about you nonstop." She replied with a snort.

"Aye, Slughorn, I suppose he is" Tom said haughtily.

"I'd be careful if I were you," Aurelia said cryptically. "That huge ego of yours, might actually explode and your head along with it," she finished.

Tom just smirked, before smiling triumphantly. His queen smashed her king, scattering the stone across the board. Aurelia just sat there pouting. Suddenly he got up and was behind her. Leaning down he whispered in her ear.

"Haven't you realized by now my dearest sister," he breathed. "I will _always_ win." He finished before laying a kiss on her cheek.

A shiver went down her spine, that familiar darkness she saw in him seemed only to come out to play in rare moments. Then he was gone, calling Abraxes rather aggressively and half the sixth year boys followed them out of the common room.

There was something comforting she found in Tom, a longing deeply rooted in her, for something she did not know. And while her family acted as if he was the golden child, she dared to believe that they did not know him at all.

[[[[[[[[*]]]]]]]]


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All content belongs to their owners except characters solely created by me.

{{{{{***}}}}}

People fake a lot of human interactions, but I feel like I fake them all,

and I fake them very well. That's my burden, I guess. -Dexter

{{{{{{***}}}}}

Chapter Two

Aurelia laid in bed staring at the ceiling. A week had passed since classes had started and she was already bored. Everyone had fallen back into their old familiar patterns. Illythia flirting endlessly with older boys and relentlessly teasing the younger ones. Regulas Black tailing after Tom and speaking of the latter, the King of Slytherin always seemed to be disappearing into the night. It was not unusual for Tom to hardly find time for her, he was always too busy with coursework to bother himself with her. The boredom was irritating enough, but the older she got the more isolated she felt. Illythia only concerned herself with the latest gossip, and perfecting her housewife abilities, Regulas and his quidditch, and Tom maintaining his perfect reputation, she found herself growing more distant. Surely there was more to life than leaving school, getting married and spouting out children, only to bow to her husband's every whim.

The more she thought of it the more agitated she got. She knew her father was already working on marriage contracts it would only be a matter of time before he settled on one. Apparently _I am to be handed off like cattle, branded by my husbands name, as if I have no worth on my own,_ she numbly thought to herself. But the thought festered deep within her. Suddenly she threw the blankets off her and quietly got out of bed. Her roommate, Lilith Zambini, lightly snored. She always was a heavy sleeper.

Changing into something more appropriate, she quietly left the room. Careful not to be too loud she wondered out of the dungeons and made her way to the astronomy tower. The night was always soothing, she could actually hear herself think for once. Walking down the dark corridors, she made sure to not be seen, she wasn't too keen on getting detention any time soon. Despite the vastness of Hogwarts, she always felt more at home there than in her own house. While she loved her family, it seemed they never fully understood her at all. She was never witty and sultry enough, like her sister, not athletic like Regulas or as well liked as Tom. She did have her academic skill, though that seemed to be overlooked. Women were meant to be seen, not heard. And still, she can see the disapproval in her mother's eyes for not being the "perfect housewife" like her sister. Despite how much she tried to push it down, because there was no point in wallowing in self pity, it still didn't soften the sting.

Reaching the Astronomy tower, she laid on her back and stared at the sky. The stars were especially bright that night. She liked astronomy, they told stories, the stories of those who became more than what was merely expected of themselves. It was stories where men ascended the mediocrity of humankind and became gods. _One day, I will a way out of this meaningless existence._ Suddenly an anger, a kind she never felt before, almost a desperation, began to claw at her, so strongly she nearly hyperventilated.

 _Get control of yourself for Merlin's sake._ She thought viciously to herself, willing herself to calm down. Slightly unsettled by such an aggressive emotion, she quickly stood up and began to walk back to the dungeons. A feeling of unease washed over her and she turned around. The night sky turned orange, and clouds rolled so quickly she felt as if she were dreaming. Her unease increased tenfold as she watched the sky. Suddenly it was over, the night returned to normal, but the feeling that something was coming, settled deep within her.

Shaking her head slightly, _you're acting like a scared little girl,_ she berated herself, and quickly made her way back to the dungeons.

{{{{{{****}}}}}}

"I don't think I've ever heard of one,"

"I wonder what he's like,"

"Do you reckon he's taken?"

"I heard his whole family was killed,"

Aurelia sat down in the Great Hall. Apparently the whole room was abuzz with some news.

"What's happened?" She asked Lilith while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Didn't you hear?" The girl responded animatedly.

"Clearly, and that's why I'm asking you now," Aurelia answered tersely. She really did hate stupid questions.

"Obviously someone needs more of their beauty sleep," Illythia interjected. "Honestly Aurelia, did you even brush your hair this morning?" She finished snidely.

"I really suggest you refrain from such charming comments and actually get. to. the. point." She ground out to which Illythia merely rolled her eyes.

"Apparently we have a transfer student," Lilith responded.

"And he happens to be in our year!" Cassia Parkinson enthused.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Parkinson, stop drooling, he could be in Hufflepuff for all we know," Illythia replied haughtily.

"As if Hogwarts needs another worthless Puff," Aurelia said. "Honestly, I don't even understand why that House even exists, it's not as if they are producing anyone of worth." She finished poking at her food.

Suddenly Illythia laughed. "And here I was thinking you had lost your touch Sister," she said with a wicked smile.

"Well, obviously not much is known about him, only that he came here for protection against the war," Lilith said. "It's said that his whole family was murdered by Grindelwald's men."

"So his family's a supporter of muggle rights," Aurelia said tersely before turning to Parkinson. "If that's so, why are you so enamored by him." She demanded.

Parkinson blanched at her words.

"They're only rumors," she said shakily. "We have no idea what his values are," she defended quickly.

"Well until you know, I'd advise you to keep your silly comments to yourself before disrespecting this House," Aurelia replied coldly to which her sister smirked.

Suddenly the doors to Great Hall opened and Headmaster Dippet appeared with a young man following closely behind him. Whispers began again as they made their way to the front. It was obvious by the way the new student walked, he was not intimidated at all. A power seemed to exude from him, and Aurelia found herself curious. Quickly looking to the head of her table, Tom merely looked at the boy with mild interest.

The boy stood by Dippet's side as the two conversed. His hair was black, slightly messy, and his build like that of an athlete. Though covered by a pair of round glasses, his eyes seemed hard and unwavering, as if he was walking into war.

He was handsome. To deny that would make her a liar. But Aurelia never placed much thought on the attractiveness of a person, there were far more important things than how good looking a person was.

"Students of Hogwarts," Dippet's cheery voice rang out to the room. "I am very pleased to announce that we have the honor of housing a new student. Hadrian Evans will be finishing his next three years at our beloved school. Please do your best to make him feel at home," he finished before turning to the boy.

Slughorn then stood and exchanged words with Dippet before leading the boy to Slytherin table. Parkinson nearly choked on her food.

"See! I told you it was only rumors, he wouldn't be in Slytherin if he was a supporter of muggle rights!" She said enthusiastically.

"Careful Parkinson, it seems that there is a bit of drool oozing from the side of your mouth," Lilith said in return.

Slughorn walked over to Tom and introduced the two. Something in the way his eyes hardened when he laid eyes on Tom made Aurelia suspicious. After all, Tom was nothing short of charming, and it seemed this Evans was acting like a complete prat. It wasn't what he said or what he did, more just how his demeanor shifted to that of cold. If Tom caught on, he certainly didn't act like it.

She watched his eyes travel from the students of her house. And then his eyes were on her, and suddenly it was as if he was looking straight through her. His eyes shifted from hard and cold to something unfamiliar, it almost seemed longing. It was like something set off inside her, an emotion she couldn't quite grasp and quickly she felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. _What the **hell** is wrong with you! _But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break eye contact. It was like a person was seeing who she really was for the first time.

"Aurelia,"

A voice finally cut off the connection.

Turning she found her friend looking at her strangely.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly.

"I'd say she's more than alright, considering she was just eye fucking him," Illythia spat out.

The same feeling of unease that washed over the previous night took root. And suddenly Illythia's foul mood meant nothing. She was finding it hard to breathe, looking at Tom he was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Suddenly standing up, quite abruptly, "Excuse me," she mumbled and strode from the room quickly.

Reaching the girls bathroom she leaned against the cold stone, breathing heavily. Nausea swept through her. _What the fuck was that!_ She couldn't seem to get a handle on herself. Hands shaking and palms sweating she tried to calm herself down. No one had ever looked at her like that, no one had ever evoked such emotions from her, not even Tom, and he knew her better than anyone.

Stumbling to the sinks, she splashed cold water on her face and gripped the sink. Staring into the mirror, her reflection was unsettling, her face ashen, and eyes were frenzied. Finally after taking some deep breaths, she calmed some. Looking back to the mirror, she couldn't help but notice that Illythia was right. She really did look awful.

Unacceptable.

Charming her hair, she set it in smooth curls and pulled the top half back with a ribbon and put color back to cheeks. Smoothing her school robes, she took one last glance in the mirror before striding out the door.

{{{{{***}}}}}

Aurelia quickly took her seat in Potions. The classroom was abuzz with talk of Evans. The girls seemed to like that new bait had entered Hogwarts. She just rolled her eyes. Honestly, it was ridiculous. Soon the door opened and Tom walked in with Evans just behind him. It was clear, seeing as him being Head Boy, he was tasked with showing his newest house member where his classes were.

"Ah excellent!" Professor Durage spoke. "Do come in, why not take a seat with Miss Black, we are partnering up today and she is the only one without a partner."

Aurelia could have throttled the man. She didn't need a partner. They only got in the way.

Evans merely nodded before asking who Miss Black was. Durage quickly pointed in her direction and Evans seemed to hesitate slightly before making his way to her.

Sitting across from her, he eyed her strangely before pulling out his book.

"Miss Black, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said formally.

"Likewise," she replied shortly. "We're making Dreamless Sleep, I presume you know of it," she finished with a clipped tone.

"Of course," he replied as he began preparing the ingredients.

She realized fairly quickly he was quite talented at the subject. Very rarely did she come across someone who knew their way around potions with such ease other than Tom and herself.

"Do you like Potions," he asked breaking the silence.

"I suppose," she said with a shrug. "It's predictable, like most things."

"If only people were," he replied adding the ingredients in carefully.

"People are always predictable Evans," she stated flatly. "You only have to observe," she finished.

He looked up, regarding her with an unreadable expression.

"People are not as predictable as you seem to think Miss Black, everyone has secrets." he challenged leaning back in his chair. He eyed her intensely, to which she smirked some.

"Only people who have nothing to hide, and wish to look more interesting that what they are say that, Mr. Evans." She finished with a sneer.

"You're very blunt Miss Black, not to mention cynical," he replied smirking in return.

"The same could be said about you," she clipped stirring the potion lightly.

"Pardon, I am merely returning the same warmth you've extended me. It seems that I am boring you with my conversation. Which is not surprising I guess," he continued. Her eyes narrowed some.

"Whatever do you mean Evans?" She asked coldly.

He merely shrugged. "Well seeing as you are a Black, wealth and power are the two things you hold most value in, Maintaining a perfect reputation would be second on that list. And I'd expect by now you'd be searching for a suitable mate, that's if your father hasn't found one for you yet, and deducing by your tone, you have to come to the conclusion that I have nothing to offer therefore have absolutely no interest in what comes out of my mouth" he finished with tinge of mocking in his tone. His tone only served to anger her. _Insolent little twit._ "I'd imagine you spend your time grooming yourself into being the perfect little housewife, to bring honor to the Noble House of Black," he continued lazily. "After all, what are you actually worth without a man," he finished with a smirk.

Aurelia gripped the side of the table. _The nerve of ignorant bastard._ Suddenly a bizarre smile twisted up her face as she leaned forward.

"Of course you'd think that, to merely sort me to the side with all the rest of these vapid, stupid silly little girls. And you exactly prove my point," she said pausing for a moment. "Just another, arrogant little boy trying shit all over me with your sexist ideologies, she continued, ignoring how he raised his eyebrow at her tactless language. "You think that just because I lack that worm between my legs makes me less than you?" She asked coldly.

"Well that's exactly what I think Miss Black," he answered haughtily. "Because from where I stand, you've been taught your whole life that you're sole purpose currently lies between your legs," he finished.

His looked at her with interest and in that moment Aurelia realized he was baiting her, trying to see just how predictable she was.

A smile twisted up her face at the knowledge of it.

"Well there's one flaw in your logic Evan's," she replied sweetly.

"Oh really, and pray tell what that is," he asked in return.

"You try too hard. People are predictable Evans," she said. "And you, don't believe a word that just spewed from your mouth. I'm not stupid nor am I unobservant. If this is your way of trying to gain my attention you are failing miserably at it." She replied. "You are right on one point though," she continued not missing how his amusement had yet to leave his eyes. "You absolutely have nothing to offer from where I happen to be currently standing." She said before leaning in closer. "Do yourself a favor and consider the House you've just been sorted into. Slytherin does not welcome new members, especially those who insult the Head Boy's sister," she finished before raising her hand.

"Are you finished," Durage spoke walking over to her table.

Glancing at Evans she eyed him coldly, attempting to ignore how his eyes piercing into her own made her feel more alive than she had felt in ages.

"Quite." She replied smoothly.

{{{{{***}}}}}

 _The air was cold, the floor hard and wet. Blood was everywhere, seeping into the crack of the wood, under her fingertips. Pain bloomed from her abdomen, and the room was pitch black. Crying could be heard, the sound of a child. She didn't quite understand where she was, but fear made her nerves on wire, as if her entire body was itching with anticipation. She felt the blood between her legs, and the child's cry quickly turned to a loud wail. Throat sore and hands shaking, she attempted to stand up, but found she could not._

 _Footsteps began in the distance._

 _With each step her heartbeat increased._

 _With each step fear began to claw at her._

 _And the will to survive overwhelmed her._

Aurelia woke in a cold sweat. Every nerve ending in her body was on fire. Never before had she dreamed something so real. Coughing and breathing heavily she sat up and ran a hand through her hair. She was covered in sweat. Despite knowing she was dreaming, she couldn't get herself calm.

She needed air.

Quickly changing, she made her way out of the room quietly. It seemed she would be visiting the astronomy tower again. Still shaking, she tried to breathe deeply.

 _For Merlin's sake, it was just a dream. Get a handle on yourself!_

But it seemed no amount of berating herself worked. She was still shaken up.

Reaching the tower, to her annoyance, she was not alone. Of all people, the prat Evan's was there.

"Breaking curfew the first night in," she said watching him intently as he turned to face her. "Of course you do seem to walk around as if you own the place," she finished with an irritated tone.

"Well hello to you too," he said amused. "It seems I'm not alone in breaking curfew tonight," he finished with a smirk. "What brings you here in the middle of the night?"

"Not anything to concern yourself with, that much I can assure you," she replied coldly.

"Am I bothering you your Highness?" He mocked.

"You really know how to charm a lady, Evans," she replied walking up beside him.

"Well apologies that I'm not falling all over your feet Miss Black," he replied.

 _As if men make it a point to fall at my feet to begin with._

"Well as lovely as it is conversing with you, I'd appreciate if you'd leave," she replied.

Suddenly he started laughing, clearly amused.

"There are a lot of things I'd appreciate, but as it stands life isn't fair Miss Black," he replied with a smirk. "And I'm not one of your mindless admirers that surrenders to your beck and call," he finished.

Clearly he the impression he got of her was severely off base.

"You seem to have mistaken me for my sister," she replied with an irritated tone.

He simply eyed her.

"Oh yes, I have had quite the misfortune of running into her," he said. "Your sister is a piece of work," he finished with a laugh.

"Unfortunately we find agreement on that aspect," Aurelia said before chuckling some.

Suddenly Evans turned to her and looked her straight in the eye, his gaze intense.

"You were right," he started in a low voice. "About what I said," he continued taking a step towards her. "I find you interesting, you don't seem like a typical pureblood female." he stated.

"And what makes you think that?" She asked with a scoff.

"You're not afraid of what others' think," he concluded.

She merely looked at him with curiosity.

"We've only just met Evans, you haven't the slightest clue whether I'm afraid or not," she replied tersely.

"You certainly didn't care in our initial meeting how I perceived you," he argued.

"Because I didn't find anything of worth where you're concerned," she said coldly.

"If that were true, you wouldn't be standing here arguing with me in the middle of the night," he replied looking directly in her eyes.

Something in his gaze made her nearly feel weak at the knees. She hated weakness.

"Do not presume to know or understand me Evans," she replied taking a step back. "And you're right, I am done wasting my time arguing with you," she finished tersely.

"Wait," he suddenly said, grabbing ahold of her arm.

Quickly she turned around and wrenched her arm free of him. His touch was like fire on her skin.

"I do not presume to know you," he said calmly. "Would it be so awful that if I did?"

"Do you want to get to know me?" She asked tonelessly.

"Maybe I do," he challenged.

His gaze lingered to her mouth for a brief moment and she found herself quite unsettled by it. It didn't make any sense. She was boring.

"Why?"

Suddenly he stepped forward, his eyes changed from unwavering determination to something else. It seemed as if he was wrestling with something.

"With all due respect Miss Black," he began. "I have just lost everything that ever mattered. The person I was raised to be is not the person standing before you. People say my family died with honor, but that's bullshit. They just died." He finished his tone cold.

"Forgive me, but I fail to see how that has anything to do with me," she replied.

And wasn't a lie. His family loss had absolutely nothing to do with her.

"I'm not stupid nor unobservant either Miss Black," he said calmly. "I can tell that despite that family you have, you are just like me. Completely and unavoidably alone," he finished.

His words sent chills down her spine. He was right, she was alone. Her family hardly understood her at all and while Tom certainly seemed to know her better even he seemed to toss her aside when school would start. Tom always did a have a way of making her breathing hitch slightly, but it seemed Evans need merely look at her to pick her apart piece by piece.

"Perhaps you are right Evans," she began. "But as it stands, I prefer to be left alone," she finished before turning on her heels and leaving him by himself.

Something in the way he looked at her, the way his gaze seemed to penetrate her, the way every nerve ending in her body lit when he touched her, it all began to blur together and despite how much she wished she could deny it, she couldn't help but want to pick him apart in the very same way he seemed to have done to her.

Hadrian Evans was a mystery. And she was bound and determined to unearth him completely piece by piece until she knew exactly who he was.

{{{{{{***}}}}}}

Reviews greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except characters created by me alone.

"There's just something about all that blood, I drown in it."

\- Tate Langdon

"So it seems Evans it quite taken with you," Lilith said offhandedly while writing on her piece of parchment, working on their Charms homework.

Charms really was the most annoying class. Of course, most the girls loved it, being as it taught you how to be the perfect housewife and witch. Aurelia had more interests than simply learning how to run her own household, cleaning, and maintaining the perfect hairstyle and makeup. Obviously she kept those thoughts to herself, she was already on thin ice with her family regarding the house elf she kept Illythia from beating. The little bitch had to write their mother about it, and in turn Aurelia found herself being lectured about her potentially embarrassing behavior.

The situation regarding Evans wasn't helping either. Illythia already made it perfectly clear that Evans belonged to her. His unwanted attention was creating more problems between herself and her sister. Illythia had never taking to losing well.

"He simply likes getting under my skin is all, don't make it out to be something it is not," Aurelia replied tersely while flipping through her charms book.

Suddenly Lilith started to laugh. Really loudly. Causing glares from others in the library.

"Would you quiet down before you get us thrown out!" Aurelia snapped.

"Oh please, Evans has taken an interest in you, and no amount of denying it will make it go away," Lilith replied in a quieter tone. "Honestly, I don't see what the big deal is anyways. In all our years here, not once have you ever been interested in anyone nor has a boy paid you any real attention, so I say let him" Lilith continued.

It was true, her statement about boys never being interested. It's not as if she cared all that much. Most the boys in school were all immature and only wanted a vapid, trophy girlfriend.

"The same could be said about you," Aurelia replied smoothly to which Lilith smiled coyly.

"Which is why I don't bother with them at all," she said with a gleam in her eye. "My interest lie," she paused looking at Aurelia intently, "elsewhere," she finished with a smirk.

Aurelia merely rolled her eyes.

"You might be on to something, perhaps I should jump on that wagon as well. I mean men really are practically worthless," Aurelia replied with a grin.

Suddenly two hands covered her eyes, causing her to jump.

"Worthless you say," his voice was low and right in her ear. Tom.

Aurelia could feel her heart beat faster, he always had this way of making her feel breathless and yet excited all the time.

"I happen to take offense to that Sister," he continued whispering in her ear causing her breathing to hitch slightly.

His breath was warm on her skin, and she had to restrain herself from shivering. The way he could make her go weak was infuriating as it was exciting. But it was always a power play with Tom, and strangely today, she was in no mood to play.

Grabbing his hand she forcefully pried them away from her eyes.

"Just pointing out the obvious Brother," she replied watching him laugh lowly while sitting down beside her, Abraxes Malfoy joining them as well.

"We were just talking about Evans' interest in Aurelia," Lilith interjected.

"Oh yes Evans," Tom stated as he leaned back lazily in his chair. "He is something else," he continued looking at Malfoy.

"His avid display of annoyance for our House is quite irksome actually," Malfoy replied to which Tom laughed some.

"Yes, it is quite interesting." Tom replied smoothly.

"Even more so of his affection towards you," Lilith interjected. Aurelia nearly snorted aloud.

"Yes, he is quite fond of me," Tom replied. "Though everybody loves me," he finished haughtily.

"It is strange though," Aurelia stated after a moment. "I mean, you never spoke a word to him and he immediately acted with hostitility from first eye contact." She finished.

Tom just shrugged in response.

"He'll come around," he said matter-of-factly. "Anyhow, Malfoy and I have to be off," he continued standing up before turning back towards Aurelia.

"You're always running off," Aurelia replied. "Just where do you and your lapdogs go off to in the middle of the night?" She asked lowly ignoring Malfoy's sneer.

Something shifted in his gaze, but it was so fleeting, she couldn't recognize it.

"Just doing my own stargazing Sister," he replied smoothly. "Oh and Sister, I'd be careful. On my way here I saw Illythia practically mauling Evans in a dark corner before he turned her down, quite scathingly I might add. You know how she gets when she doesn't get her way," he finished before walking off with Malfoy on his heels.

"Perfect, just bloody perfect," she grumbled. "All I want is to just finish this year in peace. I hate fighting with Illythia. She's so tiring." She finished.

"I'd say," Lilith said looking at her with sympathy. "Just steer clear of her for a few days, she bound to cool off and start preying on some other poor boy," she finished.

Suddenly the doors to the library swung open. There Illythia stood, hair out of place, looking quite frazzled and livid as hell glaring straight at her.

"Somehow I doubt that," she responded as her sister marched straight for her.

{{{{{***}}}}}

Slap.

Aurelia's face was on fire, the sting from Illythia's hand burned her skin as the two struggled out by the lake. Illythia had her down on her back with one hand around her throat the other yanking on her hair forcefully.

"Haven't learned by now to never get in my way," Illythia said nastily, smearing dirt across the other's face. "You could never satisfy his needs. You and your saint hands are too pristine." She finished with a laugh before giving the girl's hair one last painful pull and getting off her.

Aurelia wiped her face and rolled over on her knees looking up at her sister and began to laugh.

"He's gotten you all twisted up in knots, hasn't he Sister?" She asked scathingly, enjoying the look of anger on the other girl's face. "It's embarrassing really, the total lack of self control you have." She continued to mock while standing up and stepping up to her. "Do you know why he wants nothing to do with you Illythia?" She asked with a smirk, the other just stared her down. "What good is something when it's all used up and dirty?" She finished before getting another slap to the face.

Suddenly Aurelia began to laugh again stumbling slightly.

"Not my fault you're nothing but a whore Illythia," she stated before walking off.

Anger was replaced by amusement, Illythia had finally been put in her place.

"It's interesting isn't it Aurelia," her sister called out. "You can play with him, but it's only a matter of time before he tires of you. I mean what do you have to offer?" She continued coldly. "You're a disgrace to the Black family, a disgrace to our house, and mess of a witch. You have nothing to offer the world, just a complete waste of space," she finished.

Aurelia stopped in her tracks, her sister's words washing over her. _Disgrace. Ever the disappointment aren't you Love?_ Gritting her teeth she ignored the way something began to unfold in her stomach, the way her head felt a pounding, her blood burning, and a strange sense of calmness despite the situation. The new feelings came so suddenly, it gave her whiplash.

So she simply kept on walking. She needed to find Tom.

Stalking back towards the castle, she ignored the strange looks of her classmates in passing. The unsettled feeling in her gut. The nerve of the bitch, her sister crossed a line. Reaching the dungeons, she found Tom with his arm thrown around Petra Nott, the girl whispering in his ear quite seductively. The site only made her blood boil more.

"Tom," she said tersely only for him to ignore her by whispering back in Nott's ear gaining a giggle from her lips. "Tom," she said again forcefully finally getting his attention.

He eyed her up and down with a quirked eyebrow.

"My my, what a mess you are," He stated with amusement in his eyes. "What on earth did you get yourself into?"

"Our psychotic sister is what happened," she sneered only to have him laugh.

"Well, I did warn you did I not?" He asked while Nott smirked at her.

"Honestly Aurelia, you need a bath, it's not appropriate for you to be prancing about with dirt on your face and your hair looking as if a bird's nest resides there," she said haughtily.

"When I ask for your opinion you'll know, otherwise shut up Nott," she replied coldly gaining a sneer from the other.

"We need to talk," she continued turning back towards Tom.

"I happen to busy at the moment Sister," he replied smoothly. "And besides, I have no interest in meddling in the affairs of women, especially that of yours and Illythia's," he finished, dismissing her by turning his attention back to Nott.

Other's in the room snickered in response and Aurelia felt her face get hot. Humiliation swept through her and anger filled her once again. The door to the common room opened and Evans stepped through. He eyed her appearance for a moment before walking up to her.

"What happened," he asked softly.

The way he looked at her only made her more enraged. He was the whole reason she got in this mess to begin with.

"In case it's escaped your notice, I want absolutely _nothing_ to do with you," she stated harshly, not missing the way his face grimaced slightly. "I don't want to speak to you, I don't want to see you, I want _nothing_ to do with you." she continued as he stumbled back some. "So leave me the _fuck_ alone," she finished aggressively shoving past him walking towards the girls bathroom.

"Aurelia!" He called out after her.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her forearm from behind and jerked her around.

Hadrian Evans stood before her, an intensity in his eyes.

"What did I do that has offended you so?" He asked quietly but forcefully.

His gaze was so direct, it nearly sent chills down her spine. It was this look, like he could see straight through her that unsettled her so.

His hand caressed her face, wiping some of the dirt off, and his touch was like fire. It was overwhelming. _HE_ was overwhelming. Pushing him back, she took a step back.

"Do not _ever_ touch me again," she spat before walking off leaving him alone in the halls.

{{{{***}}}}

Soaking in the hot bath, she felt herself begin to calm again. The heat soothed the tension in her shoulders as she washed the dirt from her long, black hair. Leaning back some, she closed her eyes. It had been a while since she was completely alone, she welcomed the solitude. It helped her think. This situation with Illythia had to be dealt with. The longer it went one the worse it would get.

She wasn't sure why Evans was so enamored with her. Illythia's words washed over her again. Disappointment. A waste. A mess. Worthless _._

 _Worthless._

 _ **Worthless.**_

And all the tension that had nearly gone came back and with it a rage she could no longer ignore. It was the kind of rage that set your teeth on edge, the kind that was all consuming no matter how much you tried to get rid of it. It started in her toes and crept its way up her spine till all she could see was rage.

 _ **Worthless.**_

Her hands began to shake and heart began to pound. It was like this tick in her mind, in her body, an ache for something she couldn't quite decipher, a deep longing, something she hadn't felt since she was a young child the first time her father gave her the belt.

Suddenly a house elf appeared with towels in its hand.

"Dippy Miss, is there anything else Dippy can get for you?" The little house elf squeaked.

Aurelia just eyed the pathetic creature.

" _You're affection for the disgusting species is quite revolting my young daughter. If anyone where to have seen such behavior, you would disgraced our family name."_

 _Ah, ever the loving mother aren't you._ She thought to herself.

"It seems that my behavior of late is unacceptable. Always disappointing my family it seems," She spoke to the creature.

"Why is that do you think?" She asked with an edge.

The little elf remained quiet and shifted her stance, keep her gaze to the floor.

"Oh that's right," Aurelia began with amusement in her tone. A strange sense of giddiness crawled it's way up her spine.

The way the creature looked at her with fear was quite amusing indeed.

"How could you possibly know the answer to that," she continued standing from her bath, grabbing the towel forcefully from the elf's little hands. "You're an animal, and animals have no real thoughts" she stated wrapping the towel around her body and leaning down to eye level with the elf.

"Are you afraid of me," she asked quietly, bizarre excitement bubbling in her.

"Miss, please,-"

Suddenly Aurelia grabbed the creature and threw it to the floor smashing its head against the cold stone. Over and over again. The little creature crying out until it just stopped.

With each hit she felt more alive.

With each hit she felt her blood come to life.

And a strange laughter filled the room as thick, red substance covered the floor, covered her hands, splashed on the stone tile. Bits of brain splattered all over the floor and herself and the laughing, she realized, was coming from her own mouth.

With each passing moment, the more she slammed that disgusting creature's head to the floor the more ecstasy she felt and after what seemed like an eternity, she let the head go, observing how it caved in. A beautiful, grotesque sight was before her. All that blood, she had the distinct desire to lay in it.

Leaning against the bathtub, she just reveled in the aftermath, the calm that washed over her. The tick subsided and all that was left was pure relief.

Suddenly the realization of what happened dawned on her.

What had she done!

What had she _**done!**_

Nausea swept through her and she leaned over and vomited before scrambling back looking at the scene before her in horror.

She had killed that house elf, killed it and _enjoyed_ it!

Soon she began hyperventilating as she looked at herself covered in the cretin's blood.

Suddenly the door banged open, and she swiftly stood jerking her wand out.

Hadrian Evans stood at the door, his eyes wide. He looked at her then the house elf before landing his gaze back to her.

"Aurelia

"Stay back" she bit out pointing her wand at him, holding the towel up.

He raised his hands in the air and cautiously took a step forward.

"PROTEGO" she yelled watching as he dived out of the way, her spell crashing into the stone wall behind him.

He then ran at her and tackled her to the ground, they both falling in the blood as he tried getting her wand away.

His body was heavy on hers and she finally bit his hand.

Hissing in pain he finally knocked her wand away and pinned her hands down, his knee between her thighs.

"You need to calm down," he said while eyeing her darkly.

She noticed that he didn't seem to care they were covered in blood, that she just committed murder.

"Get the bloody fuck off me," she yelled squirming beneath him.

"Do you always have this much of a profane mouth on you," he mocked, holding her down. "Not too lady like," he finished with a smirk.

"So they say," she quipped trying to get free.

His eyes raked over their position and then she felt it. Felt him. Interestingly enough, she wasn't bothered that he was aroused despite the scene around them, in actuality, his arousal only set off her own.

Turning her face from him, she saw the bloodied house elf and went limp.

"I don't know why I did it," she whispered. "I just couldn't stop once I started," she continued. "It was like something took over my body." She finished nearly breaking at last word.

His hand released one of her arms and he grabbed her chin lightly before turning it back to his face.

His eyes were staring into her own, there was something dark there.

"Let me help you," he stated slowly.

"Why would help me," she asked.

He simply stared at her for a moment longer before leaning down closer to her face.

"Because I can," he whispered enticingly.

She shivered at his words, and the way his body made her own body feel. Slowly he released her chin only to drag his hand down her neck, the side of her abdomen, to her thigh pushing the towel up slightly, resting his hand on her bare skin. She couldn't help the slight moan that escaped from her lips.

"You and I, Aurelia, or more alike than you'll ever know," he whispered before getting off her and helping her stand.

Get dressed. I know how we deal with the body. He dropped his book bag on the floor turning away to let her dress. She noticed he pulled out a cloak, but as soon as he draped it over the body, it disappeared, as if nothing was there to begin with. Slowly walking over to him, she threw her wet hair up.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Invisibility cloak," he stated. "Once we clean this mess up, I'll get under the cloak with the elf and follow you to the forbidden forest. No one will be able to see me or the elf. Once there we can bury the body." He finished as he took his wand out.

"Siccatatium" he whispered and soon the blood began to evaporate along with the bits of brain. The floor soon was spotless. He quickly got under the cloak with the elf, disappearing.

"Let's go," he whispered.

{{{{***}}}}

"That should do it," he said shoveling the last pile of dirt over the body.

They both collapsed on the ground, covered in mud.

"Buried a body before," Aurelia joked darkly.

"I've buried plenty of the dead," he replied tonelessly.

"I slaughtered that house elf," she replied slowly, "And it didn't seem to bother you in the least," she finished.

He simply eyed her, tossing some loose dirt.

"And your point is what exactly?" He returned.

His response surprised her. And a sense of relief flooded through her.

 _Maybe we are more alike than I thought._

"It's getting late," he said, interrupting her thoughts. "You should head back," he finished getting up and giving her a hand.

She stood before him and searched his eyes. They were dark, intense and she drawn. She had been drawn to him since the moment she first saw him.

Maybe Lilith was right.

Maybe she should let him be interested.

{{{{***}}}}

Harry stared after the girl walking away from him towards the castle. He wanted her. Plain and simple.

"She will be your undoing," a deep voice behind him stated.

He turned, seeing a Centaur behind him.

"It will all be fine," he replied smoothly.

"I can see your past, present and future Potter, and the girl _will_ be your undoing. If you are wise, you will let her go," the Centaur finished.

Harry stood there, looking out at the castle. Determination gripped him, he had lost too much to let her go.

"Never."


End file.
